Dicha en las duchas
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Tres capítulos, tres personajes, un mismo lugar. [Fugaku U., Mikoto U.] [Itachi U. Izumi U] [Sasuke U. Sakura H.]


**Sumario:** Tres capítulos, tres personajes, un mismo lugar.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Uchiha Fugaku**

* * *

Cuando Mikoto recibió la noticia de sus padres, que le había conseguido un novio por compromiso (ni siquiera por _omiai_ para evaluar sus aspiraciones, si son compatibles o si al menos se agradan) ella no supo cómo responder ante aquella propuesta.

De clase media alta, su familia no estaba al borde de la banca rota, y ella aún estaba relativamente joven, aún le faltaban muchos años para llegar a los treinta.

—¿Y cuándo conoceré a mi futuro esposo? — atinó a preguntar, con sutileza. Ella notó cómo su madre relajó la expresión. Quizá acertadamente pensando, que Mikoto estaría debatiendo entre rebelarse o aceptar sumisamente. Eligió lo segundo, porque (en su mente) a quien tendría que hacer guerra era a aquel que se atrevió a aceptar ese matrimonio sin su consentimiento.

—Habrá una cena la siguiente semana. Elige tu mejor kimono — contestó su padre, sin inmutarse un instante. La joven asintió, con el recelo en lo profundo de su corazón. Le indicó a sus padres que iría a revisar su vestuario y preguntó si, de ser necesario, necesitaría adquirir uno nuevo. Su padre le replicó sin una pizca de duda — Por supuesto que sí, y no midas gastos.

Mikoto sonrió, queriendo quitarse esa sensación de haber sido _vendida_.

Fue a su habitación, a revisar sus kimonos, sin verdadero entusiasmo o interés. Casi tres horas después, y negándose a merendar, su madre le avisó que tenía una llamada. Mikoto tomó la extensión de su habitación y esperó a que su interlocutor hablara.

—Oh, Mikoto. No puedo esperar hasta mañana, necesito decírtelo y no resisto más 'tebanne — La de cabellos negros, de no haber identificado a la joven, con su última palabra supo quién estaba al habla. Es una característica tan impregnada en la pelirroja que nunca podría hacer una broma telefónica. — Verás... Hace un par de meses mis padres me concertaron una cita y conocí a un prospecto de pareja y luego salimos y hoy _nos besamos _y creo que sí me casaré y...

Mikoto parpadeó incrédula. Sin poder siquiera procesar que Kushina ha tenido su_ omiai_, una cita concertada entre los padres de dos personas, para que se conozcan mejor. Si se casan, lo que parece ser probable según el entusiasmo de la pelirroja, el omiai técnicamente se volvería un _miai-gekkon. _En resumen sería _el matrimonio a causa de una cita concertada._

La de cabellos negros suspiró profundamente. Al menos Kushina tuvo su oportunidad de decidir si eran compatibles o no.

Cuando reaccionó al parloteo de la pelirroja, ya le había descrito a su príncipe dorado, atento, hermoso, ojos azules y sonrisa destellante. Lo que más amaba, según decía Kushina, era justamente esa sonrisa de _todo va a salir bien_.

—... Y me da la impresión que seremos realmente felices, ya siento que empiezo a amarlo, tendremos un hijo, que se parezca a él, odio el color de la mi cabello, debe ser rubio como el sol...

— ¿Ya lo besaste? — replicó Mikoto, interrumpiendo el largo monólogo de la pelirroja.

La escuchó aguantar la respiración y luego chillar como si hubiera visto un insecto. No, no como si hubiera visto un insecto, Kushina seguramente patearía al insecto si se pusiera sobre su comida.

— He sido muy osada'tebane — intentó justificarse la otra ante el beso que le ha dado a su prometido. Bueno, están comprometidos. O a prácticamente nada de comprometerse.

Mikoto se revolvió nerviosa en su cama.

—¿Y cómo fue? — Mikoto se atrevió a preguntar. Que Kushina no reclame ser atrevida, atrevida la misma Uzumaki de estarse dando besos con su _no-prometido-que-al-parecer-sí-lo-será._

La pelirroja parecía estar en su propio mundo, sin ofenderse por la pregunta muy personal, es más, parecía dispuesta a dar una cátedra sobre ese sublime momento.

Mariposas en el estómago, flotar en una nube, sentirse llena de energías. Y según lo confesado por la traviesa pelirroja, el tiempo pareció congelarse en ese roce de labios, y estaba emocionada por pasar todo su tiempo junto a él, después de todo, ambos son jóvenes y con mucha vida por delante.

Eso hizo que la de cabellos negros reflexionara sobre un punto importante.

Uf, no, no, NO.

¿Y si su prometido es un viejo baboso que está a nada de dejarla viuda? Mikoto trató de darse ánimos creyendo que, al menos no lo sufrirá por mucho tiempo. Y que el cielo la perdone por desear que el viejo se vaya al más allá cuanto antes.

La joven trató de concentrarse en la conversación de su amiga, en el fondo envidiando porque, si bien es cierto que en estos tiempos es normal concretar citas para posibles matrimonios, al menos Kushina tuvo la _oportunidad_ de decidir.

Mikoto se prometió dos cosas fundamentales. Si llega a tener una hija, no la obligará a casarse. Y si queda viuda joven, definitivamente no regresará con sus padres. No después de esta _alta traición _que le han hecho.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mikoto decidió no contarle sobre su compromiso a Kushina, en parte como pequeña venganza por no decirle sobre su miagi-gekkon, por otro lado porque iba a hacer todo lo posible para que el _viejo baboso al borde de la muerte_ retire su propuesta de matrimonio. Mikoto se sentía en una marejada de emociones y desde hace una hora había rechazado la idea de ser una viuda joven, aunque aún seguía planificando cómo salir de su casa.

Quizá si por una temporada va a servir al futuro matrimonio de Kushina... A la pelirroja se le complica un poco la cocina, aunque lo que sí es reconocible es su tenacidad hasta que lo consigue.

Lo tendría como una opción viable.

La semana transcurrió demasiado de prisa para el gusto de Mikoto, lo típico aconteció, un par de idiotas que se creyeron lo suficientemente fuertes para molestar a Kushina por su cabello (y ella odiándolo también, estando a nada de cortarlo), esos imbéciles se llevaron unos golpes en sus partes nobles, a ver si con cada latido de dolor recuerdan que no deben molestar a su amiga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— Déjame ver tu kimono — indagó su padre, justo cuando iba a empezar a arreglarse para su famosa cena de compromiso.

Mikoto había logrado eludirlos toda la semana, incluso había disimulado el dolor en su brazo por el forcejeo sufrido días atrás. Aún tenía un enorme morado con la horrible marca de los dedos del grandulón. Esperaba que todavía le doliera su _amiguito _y mínimo le haya quitado la capacidad de procrear.

La joven se volvió hacia su armario, en donde aún estaba en su empaque el kimono que había adquirido. Notó sorpresa en su padre, quizá pensando que no había prestado asunto a esa noche. ¿Fue decepción lo que se asomó al masculino rostro al ver cómo no le había pedido su opinión?

Mikoto se contuvo de chasquear la lengua. Él tampoco le consultó sobre si deseaba casarse, o mínimamente si aprobaba al candidato.

El mayor extendió la mano sobre la fina tela, los diseños de ondas de viento, tan sutilmente bordados que parecían parte de la tela, las flores daban armonía al escenario, danzando al compás de aquella brisa bordada.

Los ojos del hombre se le llenaron de lágrimas, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

— Me recuerda tanto a tu madre el día de nuestro compromiso. — replicó, pasando las manos por el rostro y limpiar cualquier rastro de emoción — El excelente gusto viene en la sangre.

Por unos instantes, Mikoto se preguntó si su padre no le estará ocultando algo grave, porque parecía sinceramente afectado por dejarla ir.

Ya debidamente arreglada, Mikoto logró controlar el temblor de su cuerpo desde que bajó las escaleras, se tomó las fotos con sus padres, ingresó al vehículo y hasta cuando bajó del mismo.

En el vestíbulo, mientras esperaba que la llevaran a la mesa donde estaba su futuro esposo, sintió los nervios agruparse en la boca de su estómago. Deseaba no vomitar, aunque quizá si lo hacía encima de su desconocido prometido, podría ser causa de romper la promesa de matrimonio.

La guiaron hacia el ascensor y de manera indiferente vio a su padre presionar el botón ocho. Ojalá su suerte fuera así, como es la creencia japonesa.

Fue guiada por su padre hacia un salón sumamente apartado, tenía su puerta corrediza y un hombre con un elegante terno estaba en entrada. ¿Ese era su prometido? Sí, era bastante anciano, parecía incluso mayor que su padre, podría ser su abuelo, por muy elegante que se viera.

— ¿Mikoto-sama? — indagó aquel abuelo.

¿Sama?

¡Oh! ¡Qué vergüenza!

El abuelito es empleado del lugar.

Con mucha pena asintió, confirmando su última suposición cuando el anciano abrió la puerta y realizó una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

Mikoto ingresó al salón, descubriendo una mesa estratégicamente acomodada para tener la privacidad adecuada mientras se observaba el panorama de la ciudad. Definitivamente ese local no era barato.

¿Su familia estará pasando por problemas económicos? ¿Ha sido vendida? ¿Alguno de sus padres tendrá una enfermedad que conlleve fuertes gastos económicos? ¿Por qué nadie le avisó?

_— Mikoto —_ susurró una profunda voz que hizo que su estómago se retorciera con una forma nunca antes sentida en su vida. ¿Será porque dijo su nombre tan directamente, sin ningún sufijo? Es tosco y curiosamente no le molestaba, pero no podía ser decir exactamente qué era lo que le provocaba _— Qué gusto que hayas venido._

— La... Lamento la demora — dijo ella por inercia, acompañada de una leve reverencia y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas que, al menos le quitaron la palidez a su rostro.

No era como lo esperaba, para nada un viejo decrépito, se veía joven aunque parecía mayor a ella, quizá por cinco años. No podía decirlo con exactitud.

Se evaluaron uno a la otra, ella con el revoltijo de emociones indescriptibles. Él, impasible y sin mostrar una pizca de emoción. En determinados momentos parecía estar más pendiente de que el techo no se viniera encima, aunque Mikoto estaba segura que el lugar era muy resistente incluso en un sismo.

Por impulso la joven volvió su mirada hacia sus padres, notando que estaban a una prudente distancia.

_— ¿Quieres...? —_ Atinó a decir el hombre, rompiendo el silencio. Mikoto pensó que él le estaba ofreciendo sentarse, por lo que eligió la silla a la derecha de la cabecera, cercana a él. Prácticamente a su lado.

Lo vio sonrojarse. ¡Oh, sí tenía emociones!

Ella pensó que iba a ser interesante escarbar en el alma de aquel que la pidió en matrimonio.

De reojo vio a sus padres acercarse, por lo que se apresuró en murmurar una pregunta importante y que se negaba a hacérsela a ellos.

_— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Él sonrió levemente antes de contestarle en el mismo tono susurrante.

_— Uchiha Fugaku._

La vio asentir, antes de morderse el labio inferior, pareciendo decidir algo.

_— Fugaku-kun —_ Mikoto saboreó cómo decía el nombre de su prometido. Le gustó, igual que inesperadamente le gustó la idea de ser su esposa.

Lo vio removerse inquieto.

Era joven, misterioso aunque no era del tipo por el cual quizá alguna mujer se quedaría prendada de su belleza, admirándolo toda una vida. Era... Masculino, sombrío, de pocas palabras, cabello ligeramente largo, de vestir muy formal.

Y sí, le atraía, de una manera que aún no podía identificar.

Fugaku era de buen hablar, aunque no era que adornara su plática. Decía frases contundentes, tipo _El bisabuelo Indra creó el colegio hace cien años porque creía que los hombres debían formarse adecuadamente_. Sin embargo, Mikoto encontró la forma fascinante de llevar el ritmo de la plática con preguntas interesantes, justamente sobre el tema de un colegio exclusivamente para hombres.

—¿Y la expansión a nuevas estudiantes? En estos tiempos es normal que las mujeres también estudien y se preparen.

—¿Aunque algunas de ellas terminen como ama de casa? — Mikoto notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Fugaku, descubriendo que él tiene tendencia a hablar antes de pensar. — Lamento mucho mi forma abrupta de expresarme.

—¿Estás verdaderamente intrigado por el tema de la expansión? — indagó con más sutileza ella, quizá con Fugaku no le conviene ir de frente.

—En honor a la verdad que siempre mereces, no había pensado en ello. Mi padre, actual dueño, tiene un quebranto de salud, por eso me dispenso por su ausencia. — Fugaku pareció darle vueltas en su mente a algo — No está mal analizar las consecuencias de una expansión. Después de todo, se podría agregar _Dansei to Josei_, o englobar en _Gakusei_.

Mikoto asintió indicando, por ejemplo, que en su actual colegio las chicas suelen ser menos tímidas y aprenden a defenderse de abusos. Su padre hizo un sonido desaprobatorio.

—No insinúes que andas creando conflictos innecesarios — reprendió el padre de Mikoto — ¡Qué imagen le darás a tu prometido!

Mikoto sonrió sutilmente mientras bajaba la mirada, queriendo dar una imagen de avergonzada. Era una suerte que Fugaku no sepa que ella incluso ha golpeado a algunos de sus compañeros que han osado a molestar a Kushina. Entre las dos, dejan adoloridas las _partes nobles_ sin siquiera ponerles un dedo encima. Basta una patada, un rodillazo y se les quitan las ganas de molestarlas.

Ella sabe que su comportamiento es osado, pero no tiene nadie a quien acudir ni tampoco cuenta con un príncipe de ensueño que la vaya a rescatar. Y no se atreve a decirle a Fugaku de este pequeño inconveniente. Si acaso Fugaku convence a su padre de abrir el colegio para permitir el ingreso a chicas, Mikoto promete no volver a pelearse con ningún otro hombre si logra ingresar al colegio de los Uchiha.

Sería un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Ella sería una nueva Mikoto.

La sonrisa que mostró más para sí misma pareció contagiar a Fugaku. Mikoto agradecía que su prometido no supiera leer los pensamientos. Se moriría de vergüenza que él se enterara que su _novia_ no es ni dulce e inocente y, peor aún que tuvo algunas pequeñas peleas físicas.

_—Entonces... —_ comentó su madre, con voz débil y nerviosa _—...la boda..._

Su esposo pareció amonestarla con la mirada, aunque en el fondo parecía tan interesado en la fecha, como todos los presentes.

—Sí — Fugaku pensó unos instantes sus palabras — No desearía un compromiso largo. Como lo expresé, mi padre está delicado de salud. Y ha expresado su profundo deseo de verme formar una familia.

Mikoto se sonrojó inevitablemente. ¿Ya estaba pensando en tener hijos? ¡Ella ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios!

—Oh, comprendo — replicó el otro hombre — ¿Entonces antes de Navidad?

¿Antes de Navidad? ¡Pero si faltan menos de cuatro meses para Navidad! ¿Tan poco la quiere su padre que ya la está echando de casa?

—Me gustaría celebrar Navidad y Año Nuevo junto a Mikoto como mi esposa. Por supuesto, si ella acepta — respondió Fugaku. Con una mano hecha puño, la puso sobre el brazo de la muchacha que no salía de su asombro. Ella sintió que se echaría a llorar si se atrevía a hablar, por lo que movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación. —Bien, entonces ¿te parece bien que nos casemos en seis semanas?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fugaku se dirigió a la sala oeste de la clínica en el último piso. La recepcionista de aquella zona se sobresaltó al verlo y se levantó a enseñarle los últimos reportes médicos mientras afirmaba que iba a llamar a la jefe de enfermeras.

El joven se pasó los dedos por la sien, solo quería informarle a su padre que el compromiso estaba dado y aceptado. Según cómo veía su reacción, podría indicarle la fecha de la boda.

Notó cómo la Jefe de Enfermería pasó por la habitación de su padre, seguramente verificando que todo esté en orden. Pretendió escuchar a la recepcionista, sus pensamientos más concentrados en desear que la noticia le dé un poco de felicidad a su padre.

En retrospectiva, Fugaku nunca había caído en cuenta que, si le llega a faltar su padre Madara, entonces quedará completamente solo en el mundo. Entendía entonces la exigencia del Uchiha mayor de pedirle que se case antes que abandone este mundo, y le dé hijos, para preservar el apellido.

Se sintió un poco culpable del quebranto de salud de su padre. Fugaku había estado pretendiendo a una muchacha, su vecina Kaori, pero la relación ni siquiera llegó a ir más allá de conocidos.

Lastimosamente la chica fue brutalmente honesta.

_Ni siquiera con todo tu dinero podrías hacer que me case contigo. Tu carácter intimidante, tu físico tosco, no eres nada atrayente y el ver cómo tu padre te domina..._

El muchacho se miró reflejado en el vidrio polarizado que daba hacia la habitación de su padre. Se vio a sí mismo cansado, tenso, preocupado. Y, viéndose con sinceridad, era todo lo que Kaori le había dicho, en especial la parte en que dejaba que Madara lo dominara.

Pero... _¿Qué podía hacer?_

Su padre era su única familia. Y Familia es Familia.

Suspiró cansado.

Aunque ahora su familia será con Mikoto.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensando cómo ocultarle a Madara que había conseguido esposa por un acuerdo matrimonial. No, no podía decirle eso. Quizá lo preocupara y le afectara en su recuperación.

_Maldición._

Fugaku tardó en reaccionar que la Jefe de Enfermería estaba hablándole sutilmente, preguntando si quiere pasar a ver a su padre. El muchacho asintió, poco expresivo como solía comportarse.

Entró en la habitación, demasiado fría para su gusto, pero parecía ser ideal para su padre, que estaba con una manta térmica, y durmiendo profundamente. Estaba con un suero conectado a su vena con un líquido que parecía amarillo, montones de gráficos que no entendía estaban en la pantalla, al parecer monitoreando sus signos vitales, sonidos de máquinas repetitivos, Fugaku deseaba que todo aquello sea normal.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, secando las lágrimas traicioneras que se escaparon. Luego respiró profundamente, logrando calmarse. Lo veía respirar calmadamente.

_Al menos respiraba._

Fugaku decidió que hablaría de su boda en otra ocasión. Tendría que salir un poco más temprano mañana del colegio para decirle a su padre, a ver si lo encontraba despierto. Era una ventaja que el _Colegio Privado de Especialidades Dansei Uchiha_ sea de su padre, el rector actual, aunque actualmente estaba siendo reemplazado por Kagami Uchiha, que también ocupa el puesto de vicerrector y familiar lejano, muy lejano con quien ni una fiesta de cumpleaños siquiera ha pasado.

Quizá debería hacer algo con ese detalle antisocial de su vida.

Desgraciadamente, para Fugaku, al día siguiente su padre aún dormía profundamente.

Y los siguientes días fueron lo mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mikoto dio un giro inmediato sobre su talón izquierdo. La ventaja de las faldas largas de su instituto era que cubría su decencia. Aunque ninguno de los presentes estaría interesado ver el color de sus bragas. Estaban más ocupados lamiendo sus heridas.

El pie derecho cayó en la espalda del muchacho que se negaba soltar del cabello a Kushina. El inesperado golpe lo hizo tambalear, lo que la pelirroja aprovechó para golpearlo con el codo en la boca del estómago, aquello lo dejó sin aire y soltó el agarre.

La de cabellos negros agarró del brazo a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse. Kushina quería seguir dándole golpes y patadas a los otros muchachos que empezaban a levantarse, pero Mikoto fue más prudente y la instó a huir. No eran solo tres muchachos, esta vez se habían reunido el triple y estaban seriamente ofendidos porque dos _niñas _los hayan doblegado.

—No te detengas — replicaba Mikoto, en ese momento odiando las faldas. Eso sí que era fastidioso para correr, pero no tenían de otra manera. La primera vez ese grupo de odiosos se confiaron, pensando que solo era necesario tres tipos para contenerlas, la segunda vez atacaron tres más, pero ya por tercera vez Mikoto se dio cuenta que solo eran idiotas que querían intimidarlas. Verlos agruparse no le daba buen presentimiento.

Kushina no soltaba ningún gemido de dolor aunque las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Casi esperaba que les cayeran encima aquellos tipejos, pero no las alcanzaban. Quizá sí los dejaron un poco adoloridos y lentos.

Ellas corrieron hacia un parque bastante transitado, confundiéndose entre los niños jugando y chicas contando sus miles de aventuras.

—Déjame verte ese golpe — indicó Mikoto, mientras dejaba a un lado su bolso. Respiraba profundamente, buscando recuperar el aliento. La zona del cuello de Kushina empezaba a verse morada, donde la habían tenido ahorcada.

—No es nada'ttebane— Kushina secó sus lágrimas, mientras volvía a tocar el tema problemático, aunque ya sabía cómo su amiga le iba a pelear — Cortaré mi cabello, no puedo seguir así.

—No, no lo harás — Mikoto ignoró el latir de su espalda, quizá algún golpe que le dieron — Que esos imbéciles se crean lo que ven en cochinos videos es problema de ellos.

—Me logran atrapar más rápido al agarrarme del cabello — Kushina insistió.

Mikoto lo pensó unos instantes. No era justo que se cortara su cabello solo por ser de un singular y brillante rojo.

—¿Le preguntaste a... — Mikoto miró hacia todos lados, buscando que nadie la escuchara.

—Ni siquiera está enterado que esto me esté sucediendo — Kushina suspiró profundamente — No deberías verte involucrada en esto, lo siento mucho'ttebane.

—Claro que sí estaré involucrada, somos amigas. Y esos imbéciles no se aprovecharán de nosotras solo porque somos mujeres.

Kushina ahora sí sollozó, murmurando cosas de amistad y lealtad. Mikoto sonrió, al menos hizo olvidar a su amiga de la preocupación de aquellos malnacidos.

—¿Te parece si vamos por un pastel?

Kushina asintió, secando sus lágrimas.

Lo que ignoraban las dos muchachas era que, a la distancia, dos jóvenes la observaban, entre admiración y orgullo. El rubio sin poder disimular aquello.

Minato, despistado en ocasiones, no se daba cuenta que ahora no le costaba nada convencer a Fugaku de ir al instituto donde se encuentra aquella simpática pelirroja que, finalmente le dijo que sí a su propuesta de matrimonio.

Fugaku aún no le contaba a Minato de su propio compromiso, porque notaba claramente cómo él y Kushina sí irradiaban un cariño sincero. En contraste de su propio compromiso que empezaba a tener sentimientos unilaterales.

Ellos habían apenas girado por la avenida que los llevaría directo al instituto cuando visualizaron a muchos metros de distancia el inconfundible cabello rojo de Kushina siendo agarrado bruscamente mientras con un brazo la inmovilizaban a la altura del cuello. Minato empezó a correr hacia ellas, seguido de Fugaku, cuando se paralizaron de la impresión al ver cómo otra muchacha salía de entre dos tipos y hacía un sorprendente giro sobre sí misma para dar un certero golpe. Apenas pudieron reaccionar y corrieron hacia ellas, cuando vieron cómo aceleradamente tomaban sus bolsos y huían justo cuando la mayoría de los idiotas se estaban recuperando, probablemente de lesiones previas.

Antes de dar siquiera cinco pasos hacia ellas, Minato se paró frente a ellos. Por la expresión de ira del rubio, retrocedieron automáticamente, encontrándose con otra mirada que les dio pavor. Algunos aparentaron ser los valientes que no son y trataron de darles peleas, a pesar de estar mal heridos.

_Malditos e infelices._

Cuando los vieron huir, sangrantes y con más heridas de las que podían soportar, Minato les hizo la fría promesa de descuartizarlos si volvían a acercarse a cualquiera de las dos muchachas.

Fugaku sintió una chispa de celos porque su amigo amenace también en nombre de Mikoto, pero razonó que no podía reclamar sobre ello. Más bien lo instó a ir a buscar a las chicas, para asegurarse que no estén heridas.

Vieron a lo lejos cómo Mikoto lavaba raspaduras en los brazos de Kushina, lo que hizo nacer en Fugaku un sentimiento de admiración. Mikoto parecía tener un automático instinto maternal. No supo de qué hablaban a la distancia, pero al final vieron cómo la pelirroja secaba sus lágrimas y asentía, mientras retomaban el camino hacia uno de los pequeños locales cercanos al parque.

Ellas jamás se enteraron el por qué aquel grupo de desadaptados que las molestaban, dejaron repentinamente de hacerlo. Con el pasar de las semanas, las féminas pensaron que la última pelea les dejó en claro que no iban a ceder a sus estupideces.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fugaku fue al Departamento de Tesorería de su colegio, pidiendo hablar con el Jefe Financiero.

El hombre, de cabellos blancos y algunas arrugas, estuvo revisando las últimas cuentas de la clínica que habían llegado.

— Por lo visto han logrado estabilizar a Madara-san, pero aún no pueden darle el alta — comentó Sarutobi, mientras firmaba las correspondientes autorizaciones para cancelar la última factura que había llegado.

El joven Uchiha asintió. Iban a ser ya 3 meses desde el ingreso de su padre y dos semanas desde su compromiso con Mikoto. Faltaba un mes para su boda y no podía encontrar a su padre despierto para contarle de la nueva, sea cual sea la hora a la que asistiera.

La última vez notó que cambiaron el brazo del suero, colocándolo a la altura de la muñeca izquierda. La Jefe de Enfermería decía que estaba sin ninguna variación en su salud, por lo que, con un poco más de tiempo, podrían darle el alta.

Fugaku no expresaba sus temores al nunca encontrarlo despierto.

Tomó el cheque que le extendió Sarutobi y se dirigió hacia la clínica, para cancelar la cuenta. Al llegar a la cajera, se sorprendió de encontrar ahí a una nerviosa Mikoto, hablando un tanto acelerada, la respuesta recibida fue desalentadora.

—Lo lamento tanto — replicaba la cajera— Las sesiones se cancelan con anticipación, los tres mil yenes corresponden a cada sesión.

Mikoto se tomó nerviosamente del cuello. A duras penas había logrado reunir el dinero para la radiografía, la consulta médica y canceló la primera de diez sesiones de fisioterapia. El dolor en su espalda resultó en una inflamación la cual estaba tratando con electrodos y ejercicios. Solo que había pensado que las diez sesiones estaban canceladas. ¿De dónde demonios iba a conseguir veintisiete mil yenes?

—¡Oh! ¡Uchiha-san! — ante ese saludo, Mikoto sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. — Aquí tenemos la cuenta de su padre. Hiruzen-san remitió el digitalizado del cheque, solo nos falta su firma en el recibo y el original del cheque.

—Hn — respondió, mientras le entregaba el cheque. Miró a Mikoto, quien huía de su mirada. Presintió que ella iba a hacer una huida rápida, por lo cual la sostuvo del brazo. —Mikoto ¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó en silencio, con el temor reflejado en su rostro. Si Fugaku seguía averiguando, se iba a enterar que ella se ha metido en peleas, nada femenina ni tierna. _Romperá el compromiso._

—Su firma, por favor — indicó la recepcionista.

Fugaku asintió, mientras tomaba el bolígrafo y realizaba su elegante rúbrica. Con la otra mano se negaba soltar a la fémina.

—La cuenta de la señorita, por favor — indicó Fugaku, con su profunda voz.

Mikoto fulminó con la mirada a la recepcionista que obedeció sumisamente. Claro, solo escucha una voz sexy y se mueve como esclava. ¡Qué desvergonzada! Y él también ¡Cómo se atreve a...

Un momento.

Él no insistió en que le dijera el problema, solo buscó cómo resolverlo.

—Eres mi prometida, Mikoto — recordó Fugaku haciendo sonrojar a la susodicha, mientras que la recepcionista dejaba caer los papeles por la impresión — Espero que llegue el día en que puedas confiar plenamente en mí. Al menos, para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

Mikoto sintió que su corazón aceleró abruptamente sus latidos. Fugaku miró solo el valor de la cuenta, frunció el entrecejo y asintió, mientras sacaba su tarjeta de débito.

La cuenta semanal por la estadía de su padre fácilmente sobrepasaba el triple de ese valor. Es una ventaja que su cuenta bancaria permita débitos menores a cincuenta mil yenes, así no tendría que estar pidiendo a Sarutobi autorizaciones para esta transacción.

—Muchas gracias — respondió Mikoto, con las mejillas enrojecidas de la pena. Para cambiar sus pensamientos, atinó a preguntar si era grave lo que estaba cancelando con el cheque.

Fugaku entonces encontró la forma de decirle a su padre de su compromiso.

_—¿Deseas ir a ver a mi padre? —_ preguntó, su voz bajando de tono por el temor, haciendo estremecer sin desearlo a su prometida, quien no entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Mikoto asintió, inconscientemente maldiciéndose porque con esa voz Fugaku podría convencerla a hacer lo que fuera. Su comportamiento vendría a ser igual que el de la recepcionista.

Maldita sensualidad de Fugaku.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la exclusiva habitación en la que estaba Madara, Fugaku se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de golpear la puerta. Se escucharon pasos y al abrir la puerta, estaba la Jefe de Enfermería, quien al verlo volvió a poner esa expresión de lástima que Fugaku empezaba a odiar.

—¿Aún no despierta? — preguntó el muchacho. La profesional voltea sobre su hombro , frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras murmuraba una negativa. — ¿Puede dejarnos unos momentos?

La enfermera evaluó silenciosamente a Mikoto, no parecía ser siquiera una estudiante de medicina y estaba en compañía de Fugaku, por lo cual asintió mientras recogía sus apuntes médicos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Fugaku se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar su explicación.

—Mi padre estaba presionándome para que me casara, porque decía que se sentía viejo, generalmente no le respondía... pero un día, no estuve muy claro en mis ideas — Hubiera querido decir que aquel día Kaori lo había rechazado, pero prefirió esconder aquello pues le avergonzaba recordar lo poco que valía como futuro esposo — Dije cosas muy hirientes y no medí mis palabras. Aquello descompensó lentamente a mi padre. Poco a poco fue apagándose hasta que abruptamente cayó. No dan con su diagnóstico adecuado y solamente lo encuentro dormido. Han logrado estabilizarlo, pero desde hace dos meses no presenta alguna mejoría.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes más, en su mente recordando aquel día en que Minato lo había obligado a ir a un instituto, que honestamente estaba bastante lejos de _Dansei Uchiha_, y a distancia observaron a la mujer que le había robado el aliento. En aquel momento Fugaku se sintió un maldito traidor porque había quedado prendado de la belleza fuera de este mundo de aquella muchacha de cabellos negros; aunque el alma le volvió al cuerpo al escuchar decir a Minato que ama el pelirrojo cabello, como si hilos de amor la ataran a aquella chica. Fue entonces que Fugaku reparó en la otra muchacha, a la cual no prestó atención, solo le alivió saber que no habían quedado encantados por la misma mujer.

Fugaku notó como aquella de cabello oscuro trataba tan dulcemente a la otra, y la cuidaba, dando respuestas mordaces a tipos que decían querer averiguar si la otra era pelirroja natural.

_Insensatos_.

Muchas veces tuvo que detener a Minato para que no fuera a partirle la cara a aquellos vándalos, principalmente porque amaba cómo la de cabellos oscuros contestaba con sarcasmo e ingenio todos los ataques verbales, aunque le daba la impresión que cada vez las acorralaban más.

No, no quería decirle eso a Mikoto, quedaría como un maldito acosador.

Claro que usar la base de datos nacional de los estudiantes japoneses para buscar datos sobre la chica que le había cautivado, podría catalogarse como tal.

Pero ella era demasiado perfecta y él un completo anti social feo, debía usar las cartas a su favor, resaltando los pocos puntos fuertes que tiene, porque no quiere perderla.

Hablaría con sus padres.

Y esto fue lo más duro que tuvo que hacer.

Sabía todo de ella, dirección, teléfono, horario de actividades estudiantiles. Sabía que era ingeniosa, talentosa en debates verbales, tierna, comprometida con la amistad de Kushina. Sí, Minato le pidió averiguar todo de la pelirroja.

En fin, cuando fue a hablar con los padres de Mikoto, el hombre fue el más reacio, dando puntos de vista irrefutables: que Mikoto es una niña, que es dulce y tierna, que aún no ha aprendido los deberes de ser una buena esposa, que seguro le tomará unos veinte años de práctica.

_—¿Puedo preguntarle a ella qué opina al respecto? — pidió Fugaku. El hombre no supo cómo reaccionar. Aquel muchacho, que se había presentado como miembro de la familia Uchiha, quería a su bebé como esposa._

_—Sabía que este día llegaría — el mayor se echó a llorar — Mi Mikoto-chan es tan hermosa, inteligente y dulce, que no faltaría que vinieran pretendientes. Pero no imaginé que un buen prospecto como de la familia Uchiha se presentara, así tan formalmente. A la antigua más aún, los valores son los valores. ¿Cómo negarse?_

_Fugaku escuchó al hombre tan afectado, que sabía lo duro que le sería perder a un tesoro tan apreciado como Mikoto._

_—Usted no la perderá — respondió sutilmente Fugaku, midiendo adecuadamente sus palabras — ¿Le parece mejor concretar una reunión y que sea Mikoto quien entregue su respuesta al respecto?_

_Esto pareció desbaratar más las emociones del otro._

_—Y considera sus sentimientos — su esposa tuvo que agarrar un pañuelo y pasarlo por el rostro del afectado hombre — Ella no es idiota, no se va a negar, el compromiso es prácticamente un hecho._

_Fugaku hubiera deseado pensar lo mismo._

—Yo... hablé con tus padres de la posibilidad de que te conviertas en mi esposa — Continuó Fugaku — Hablaron tan bien de ti, tu padre no parecía dispuesto a dejarte a cualquier hombre.

Aquello afectó a Mikoto, pensando que justamente era todo lo contrario. Su corazón se estremeció de alivio hacia su padre y así mismo se llenó de una súbita sensación hacia Fugaku.

No logrando descifrar el semblante de Mikoto, el muchacho llegó a la triste conclusión que, quizá por haber celebrado su compromiso en un restaurante de lujo, ella se vio obligada a aceptar. De ahí, entre los diversos colegios a los que asistían, diferentes actividades, no ha existido un verdadero acercamiento. Y es cierto lo que Kaori le dijo. El dinero no compra el amor. Es más, ni siquiera le iba a poder comprar una oportunidad.

Y él no quería a Mikoto sin siquiera una esperanza de que algún día ella llegue a verdaderamente estimarlo. Quizá mañana se arrepienta de lo que va a hacer, pero necesitaba estar seguro sobre la decisión de ella.

_—Mikoto, no te preocupes por la presencia de mi padre. Él no escucha ni reacciona desde hace meses —_ Fugaku inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire, tratando de ocultar el dolor de aquella triste realidad _— Sobre nuestro compromiso... Tampoco te sientas obligada a ello. Si acaso lo has pensado mejor y no deseas... Yo no me opondré a ello._

Aquello le provocó un extraño dolor en la boca del estómago a la fémina. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a su abdomen.

_—¿Ya no deseas casarte conmigo? —_ Preguntó Mikoto en el mismo tono susurrante que él había iniciado esa plática.

_—Estaría demente si no quisiera ser tu esposo. —_ Fugaku no se atrevía a mirarla, sus oscuros ojos fijos en la pantalla que mostraba el acelerado ritmo cardiaco de su padre. _— Pero no te voy a obligar a nada. Como verás, yo soy solo un..._

_—Sí quiero casarme contigo —_ interrumpió lo que sea que Fugaku estuviera a punto de decirle _—Si tú aún lo deseas, nos casamos en un mes._

Ambos quedaron en un silencio total que fue interrumpido al abrirse abruptamente la puerta. La Jefe de Enfermería indicó que el ritmo cardiaco de Madara se había alterado.

—¿Qué? — replicó Fugaku —¿Él está...

—Lo estabilizaremos — insistió la mujer. Miró a los jóvenes y les instó para que se retiren. —Le prometo que personalmente lo llamaré si su padre se agrava.

Al cerrarse la puerta, dentro de la habitación, un impresionado Madara abría sus ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fugaku sintió remordimientos. Quizá en su estado, su padre no estaba tan alejado de la realidad y escuchó la noticia.

Inconscientemente colocó una mano en la espalda de Mikoto, sintiendo cómo la muchacha se estremeció, como si la hubieran golpeado.

¿Y si iba hacia el historial clínico de ella?

No, todo tiene su límite.

Al pasar por la recepción, la castaña que estaba ahí, fue presurosa hacia la pareja. Entregó en manos de Mikoto una cartilla, indicando que estaba programado todo.

Fugaku rogó silenciosamente que no haya sido una operación lo que pagó. Y si acaso así fue, que todo vaya bien.

Fuera de la clínica, Fugaku se ofreció a acompañar a la joven hasta su domicilio, para lo cual tomaron un taxi.

El trayecto fue casi silencioso, de no ser por los suaves susurros de ella preguntando si todo seguía su curso para dentro de un mes.

Fugaku hizo un sonido de asentimiento. No podía evitar la sensación de calidez al ver la suave sonrisa de ella.

¡Dios! Había conseguido su oportunidad. Deseaba no estropearla.

Al llegar a su destino, Mikoto miró fugazmente por su hombro, notando que las cortinas de su casa estaban corridas, así mismo notó que el conductor estaba mirando hacia el frente, ignorando a sus clientes.

Aprovechó la cercanía que tenía con Fugaku y le susurró un tímido gracias agregando además un rápido beso en la mejilla, bajando del taxi a la carrera.

Fugaku rogó por definitivamente no estropear su oportunidad.

.

.

.

* * *

.  
.

.

Al día siguiente Mikoto no podía dejar de sonreír mientras le indicaba a su madre que tres veces a la semana se quedará en la biblioteca del instituto para practicar los ejercicios de física que se le estaban complicando.

Se había levantado temprano, con el fin de hacer un almuerzo adicional y llevárselo a Fugaku. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que debía ir a la clínica donde está su padre, pues no sabía exactamente donde quedaba _Dansei Uchiha._ Tenía que empezar a conocer más a su futuro esposo.

Al hacer un giro leve, el golpe que había recibido y le dejó secuelas, la hizo doblarse, lo que provocó que su madre se preocupara. Mikoto le quitó importancia, diciendo que solo había sido un aire frío por haberse despertado temprano.

—Estás bastante feliz — aprovechó la dueña de casa para observar.

La joven asintió, armando los onigiri con algas. Deseando de corazón que le gustase a Fugaku.

—Sí, todo está bien— replicó Mikoto, atenta ante el sonido del agua hirviendo. La puso en un envase térmico, con unas hojas de té para que se concentre durante el día. Dejó media docena de onigiri para sus padres. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y corrió a alistarse.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, el hombre de la casa observó a su unigénita con cierto deje de tristeza.

—Uchiha Mikoto— se dijo en voz alta y tono lastimero, ya llamándola como si estuviera casada. Para él la boda es un hecho inevitable.

Su esposa rodó los ojos ante su dramatismo.

—¿No crees en Fugaku-kun cuando dijo que no te la iba a arrebatar?— refutó ella, ofreciéndole uno de los onigiri a su esposo —Además diste tu consentimiento.

—Igual, mi bebé...— el otro se llevó a la boca el bocadito, dejando salir sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Durante el receso de sus clases, Mikoto cuidaba celosamente su bolso con el contenido del almuerzo para Fugaku. Se reunió con Kushina, quien andaba con una bufanda de tela, para ocultar los moretones que aún no desaparecían. Justificó aquel accesorio con un pañuelo en su boca, indicando tener una infección en la garganta. Igual, sus compañeros de por sí la evitaban, por ser agresiva, así que no representó una gran diferencia.

Kushina empezó a contarle en susurros que Minato dijo no importarle su infección e igual le daba suaves y dulces besos, aquello la hacía sonrojar.

Mikoto la vio tocarse los labios, lo cual la hizo caer en cuenta que los besos no parecían ser tan inocentes como pensó.

_—¿Lo has besado... en la boca? — _preguntó Mikoto, preguntándose inconscientemente cómo sería hacer aquello con Fugaku.

—Solo en las citas'ttebane— afirmó la pelirroja, cuyas mejillas le hacían competencia al color de su cabello.

_¿Citas?_

_¿Había más citas además de la de compromiso?_

_¿Su compromiso entonces con Fugaku no era normal?_

_¡Ush!_

—¿Sería muy osado de mi parte ir a _Dansei_, así como por casualidad'ttebane? — continuó Kushina, más nerviosa aún.

—¡Dansei! ¡Dansei Uchiha! — exclamó Mikoto.

—Sí, ahí Minato está estudiando'ttebane— ansiosa, la pelirroja.

Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior, ante su idea.

—Está bien — dijo la de cabellos negros — Te acompañaré a Dansei Uchiha.

Kushina la abrazó, haciendo que la otra hiciera una mueca. Mikoto esperaba que en quince días estuviera más curada de su malestar, no quería estar en su luna de miel sobre su adolorida espalda.

Para ir a ver a Minato, iban a tener que saltarse la última hora.

Mikoto volvió a hacer la silenciosa promesa que si todo sale bien, le pedirá a Fugaku que recepte a Kushina también en el instituto, y entonces ambas se comportarán como alumnas ejemplares.

El pequeño escape del instituto no fue mayor problema, más demoraron en esconder el logotipo del centro de estudios que ir a la estación del tren para llegar a su destino.

Aprovecharon la ruta que estaba en la estación, que indicaba fácilmente cómo llegar al prestigioso _Instituto Educativo Dansei Uchiha_.

Se indicaba además, información del prestigioso instituto. Fundado por Uchiha Indra, tal como lo había comentado Fugaku, explicaba cómo formaban estudiantes para las diferentes especialidades.

Tenían que tomar el tren y en la tercera estación quedarse, caminar dos calles hacia la derecha y luego pasando el parque, encontrarán la puerta principal del edificio.

¿Cómo entrarán?

Ya lo resolverían.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— Namikaze Minato — insistía Kushina. Habían llegado demasiado pronto para la finalización de las clases y Kushina ya estaba desesperada por ver a su prometido. —Es algo particular.

El guardia la miró, serio y sin una pizca de confianza.

—Si no portan el uniforme, no pueden ingresar.

Mikoto pensó que debía tomar las riendas de ese asunto.

—Ella ingresa conmigo — expresó Mikoto, con total seguridad en sus siguientes palabras —Y vengo a ver a Uchiha Fugaku.

Kushina miró asombrada a Mikoto. La pelirroja no recuerda haberle mencionado el nombre del mejor amigo de su prometido, pero es una buena jugada.

Sin embargo, el guardia no pareció del mismo criterio.

—Aquello no justifica su presencia antes del término de las clases. — El guardia ocultó muy bien su temor. Si aquella muchacha realmente era conocida del hijo de su jefe, podría meterse en problemas y hasta perder su empleo por el capricho de la fémina. Pero si es una acosadora y él la deja pasar... También podría perder su empleo. — Si tanto desea hablar con él, deberá esperar a que terminen las clases.

Mikoto sacó de su bolso el registro de la clínica. Ahí estaba la firma de Fugaku en la primera página, cancelando su cuenta. Se acercó con aquellos documentos hacia el guardia cuidando que Kushina no le escuchara. Antes de contarle a Kushina de su compromiso, tenía que aclarar algunos puntos sobre cómo estaba llevando su compromiso.

—_Fugaku-kun es mi prometido_ — susurró en secreto y le enseñó la firma en su cuenta del hospital. —_Él fue muy amable en ayudarme con mi estado de salud y quiero agradecerle con un humilde almuerzo. Por eso es importante entrar antes que terminen las clases. No quiero que almuerce otra cosa._

Aquello sí dejó pensando al guardia. Ha escuchado en ocasiones, discutir a su jefe con su unigénito Uchiha sobre la urgencia de un compromiso matrimonial.

Pero Madara-sama tiene tiempo ingresado por descompensación, quizá por enojo porque Fugaku-san no cedía.

¿Será que Fugaku-san ha accedido a casarse para que su padre no esté enfermo?

No es que él, como guardia de seguridad del colegio, esté de metido en las relaciones personales y familiares de su jefe, pero si acaso es verdad que esta joven es la prometida del unigénito de Madara-sama... Puede perder su puesto de trabajo si le niega la entrada.

¡Qué maldito dilema!

Observó su reloj, aún faltaba una hora para la salida.

—Si en una hora no están aquí — indicó en lo que esperaba fuera un claro tono de amenaza —Personalmente las atraparé y las encarcelaré por invasión a la propiedad privada.

Presionó los códigos y el portón electrónico se abrió.

Ambas jóvenes hicieron reverencias y prometieron que no demorarían.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Minato recordaba muy bien a aquel muchacho del salón F. No parecía ser tan idiota, después de todo, justificando como accidente al hacer caer la pintura de la clase de arte en el uniforme de Fugaku.

Aprovechará la clase de deportes para hacerle pagar. No solo por el uniforme arruinado de su amigo, sino por haber sido el causante de los moretones de Kushina.

Furugawa Saburo fue un cobarde al huir aquella ocasión, dejando a los otros recibir la paliza.

Minato casi podía afirmar que, por interponerse en Kushina y su amiga, Saburo se estaba desquitando. Y estaba siendo muy osado al ir contra el hijo del dueño del instituto. Quizá porque no estaba Madara, con su intimidante carácter y sus tenebrosos castigos, se creía libre de hacer lo que quería.

Pues Minato también lo haría.

El rubio estaba tomando uno de los balones más pequeños, así dolería más el golpe, cuando notó que Kushina y Mikoto estaban yendo por el pasillo hacia las duchas.

—Kushina-chan— la llamó automáticamente.

—Minato-kun— respondió al instante la pelirroja, trayendo a su amiga.

Furugawa también notó a la esquiva pelirroja que desde meses atrás viene huyendo de sus atenciones, y fue hacia ella, dispuesto a hacerle pagar los malos ratos pasados.

—¿Cómo lograron burlar la seguridad? Esto lo van a saber mis tutores. — se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

A la distancia, los tres jóvenes conversaban tranquilamente.

—Mikoto-san ¿verdad? — replicó el rubio, haciendo una leve reverencia a la chica en señal de saludo. — Es un gusto conocerte, Kushina-chan siempre habla muy bien de ti.

—Ummmmm — Respondió ella devolviendo la leve reverencia. —Tu amigo... Uchiha Fugaku...

Se detuvo a tiempo de usar el íntimo _Kun_. No estaba tan segura qué tanto sabía Minato de su compromiso.

—Sección Diamante, en este pasillo, hacia la derecha —contestó Saburo, haciendo su abrupta intervención, con una sonrisa petulante. — Es la única puerta de la zona. No hay cómo perderte.

—Un momento, no puede...

—Lo que no pueden es estar aquí presente si no son estudiantes de Dansei Uchiha. ¿Bajo qué autorización esto ha sucedido? — El muchacho trató de ser más intimidante— Voy a exigir que mi tutor venga a solicitar las correspondientes explicaciones.

—No puedes indisponer la imagen del instituto a tu antojo — replicó Minato. Sus ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente — Si vamos a ver qué acciones son las que deben ser examinadas...

El otro frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que Fugaku se había entrometido en la defensa de la pelirroja y la otra, eso es lo que le habían dicho sus informantes. Pero empezó a dudar si Minato estaba enterado o también formaba parte de la defensa de aquellas tipas.

Mikoto aprovechó el alboroto para ir hacia la derecha, por donde le habían indicado que se encontraba Fugaku-kun. Nadie le prestó verdadera atención.

El pasillo hacia el salón donde estaba Fugaku-kun era bastante amplio. La única puerta en la zona, tal como se lo habían dicho.

Abrió la puerta y percibió un profundo olor a humedad y bosque. El sonido de agua cayendo, un pequeño calor, agradable ante el frío día. Mikoto se extrañó de aquel salón e ingresó, cerrando sutilmente la puerta detrás de sí.

_—Fugaku-kun—_ Mikoto murmuró con cierto recelo, su voz suave haciendo eco. El aludido cerró la llave de la ducha, interrumpiendo abruptamente el sonido del agua. Creyó que su anhelo por su prometida era tal que estaba empezando a imaginarla. _—Fugaku-kun... ¿Estás aquí?_

¡Oh, mierda!

No era una alucinación

Esa forma de llamarlo, con el sufijo agregado, le provocaba sensaciones nada caballerosas. Tenía al alcance una toalla, no lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlo, al menos le servía para sus partes nobles.

Pero para ir por su cambio de ropa, tenía que salir del cubículo. Nunca ha entendido por qué había una ducha tan grande en el instituto, solo agradecía la privacidad y el privilegio de poder utilizarla.

De hecho, esa zona estaba prohibida para cualquier estudiante, profesor o supervisor. Solo un Uchiha tiene derecho a usarla, es más, solo los Uchiha tienen autorización para pisar aquella zona.

Fugaku escuchó los pasos de la joven acercándose hacia la delgada pared. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar la toalla y ponerla alrededor de su cadera, cuando tuvo la visión de la abochornada joven.

—Lo siento mucho, yo no... pensé...— uno de los bolsos se cayó, el cual se apresuró a verificar el contenido. Fugaku se acercó de inmediato a ayudarla, provocando que los movimientos de la joven sean más torpes.

Mikoto observó cómo el agua caía por el tenso cuerpo de su prometido. ¿Estaban comprometidos de verdad? ¿Por qué todo era tan diferente a lo que sucedía entre Kushina y Minato?

—¿Sucede algo? — indagó él, con un poco de timidez ante su semi desnudez. Intentó minimizar su vergüenza al hacer una observación —Eres asombrosa al haber llegado hasta la ducha de los Uchiha.

La joven se sonrojó visiblemente. Si lo hubiera planeado, seguramente no le hubiera salido.

—Yo solo quería traerte... el almuerzo como agradecimiento — comenzó con nervios, y luego miró fugazmente cómo el agua se deslizaba por el cuello hasta perderse al desnudo pecho —Y saber si realmente estamos comprometidos.

Fugaku se extrañó por la pregunta.

—¿Aún tienes dudas sobre ello? — Ese revoltijo de inseguridad empezaba a morderlo y no le gustaba — Si no quieres...

—¿Por qué no tenemos citas para conocernos más? — siguió con el interrogatorio Mikoto, tratando de concentrarse en otros detalles que le haya contado Kushina.

—No sabía que deseabas...

—Y besos. Minato besa en las citas.

Esa mordida fue fatal.

¿Cómo sabía Mikoto qué es lo que hacía Minato? ¿Cómo sabía que besaba en las citas? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

—¿Besos? ¿En las citas? ¿Cómo sabes eso del idiota de Minato?

Mikoto hizo un inevitable puchero. Fugaku supo que la había descubierto en algo, solo que no sabía si quería enterarse de qué exactamente.

—Kushina me dijo que Minato la besaba. Están prometidos, ¿verdad? Igual que nosotros.

Fue el turno de Fugaku de sonrojarse. Había olvidado a la pelirroja, lo cual era bastante vergonzoso, considerando que Minato ha estado en las últimas semanas hablándole sin parar de _Kushina-chan, la chica de sus sueños._

Entonces todo se reducía a... la parte de los besos.

¿Era eso lo que Mikoto deseaba?

No sonaba nada mal.

Fugaku quería complacerla en todo.

Mikoto sintió las manos de Fugaku en sus mejillas, como si tratase de evitar que ella lo esquivara. ¿La va a besar? ¿Ahí? ¿Estando él apenas cubierto?

Instintivamente ella se impulsó con sus pies hacia arriba. Fugaku era más alto que ella. Le gustaba por sentirse protegida y también importante a su lado.

El encuentro de sus labios fue muy suave, como reconociendo al otro. Un cosquilleo se extendió desde el punto de conexión hacia el rostro. ¿Estarían sonrojados?

Por impulso Mikoto se arrimó hacia el cuerpo de Fugaku, importando poco que su uniforme se empapara, parecía deseosa de algo más que no podía identificar adecuadamente. Suspiró en la masculina boca, dando la apertura para que él empezara una conquista, explorando sensibilidades que ella desconocía tener.

_— ¿Se puede besar sin estar en una cita? —_ preguntó en un susurro Mikoto, sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes.

_—_ Conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras _—_ respondió Fugaku, aprovechando la cercanía para abrazarla y alzarla contra sí.

Volvió a besarla, dejando que ella llevara el control al tenerla más arriba, permitiendo que descubra a gusto la forma en que mejor se siente.

Fugaku tambaleó peligrosamente cuando ella mordisqueó el labio interior de él, ella misma tembló por su osadía pero descubrió que a Fugaku no le molestó aquello.

Estuvieron en esos besos por unos minutos más, hasta que Fugaku tuvo que tomar todo el control de su vida si no quería ir más allá.

Inconscientemente pensó que la ducha no estaba adecuada para avanzar en esta relación, quizá cambiar el piso para que sea anti deslizante... Lo mandará a hacer y lo justificará como regalo de bodas.

La bajó de a poco, repartiendo suaves besos por las mejillas, nariz y frente. Mantuvo sus labios ahí, recuperando el control sobre sí mismo.

Aquellos momentos también permitieron que Mikoto sea consciente que no era el momento de descubrir más.

Ella se cubrió su propio cuerpo, para no enseñar lo que la mojada tela se empeñaba en mostrar. No dejó de sonreír tímidamente. Por suerte Fugaku sí tenía al alcance una chaqueta adicional, con el logotipo del instituto, para cubrir a Mikoto y se quite la empapada camiseta de su propio colegio.

— Tienes que cambiarte — comentó Fugaku, sus ojos oscurecidos por la hermosa visión de un prometida tan agitada como él mismo se sentía. Le señaló el armario de la derecha.

La cordura aún estaba en ella, quien asintió, sin sacar los brazos entrecruzados en sus pechos y se dirigió hacia donde él señaló.

El balanceo de las caderas de Mikoto hizo inspirar profundamente a Fugaku.

Ha sido un maldito afortunado.

Se volvió hacia su propio bolso, para ir al otro lado de la habitación y cambiarse de ropas, así también le daba la privacidad a Mikoto para que también se aliste.

Al estar ambos listos, salieron de las duchas. Fugaku orgulloso al verla usando la chaqueta de Dansei Uchiha.

Va a gestionar la expansión para mujeres, entonces le ofrecerá cambiarse de instituto. Incluso Kushina puede también venir. Así podrá protegerla adecuadamente de los idiotas que la acosan.

Bastardos que, desgraciadamente descubrió Fugaku, pertenecen a Dansei.

Al girar al pasillo, Fugaku observó cómo el guardia de seguridad tenía aprisionado a Minato. Aquello le llamó profundamente la atención, aunque Minato era demasiado impulsivo, jamás se hubiera atrevido a pelear dentro de las instalaciones del instituto.

Ya fuera de Dansei es otro asunto.

—¿Qué sucede? — la profunda voz de Fugaku provocó que toda la atención se fuera hacia la pareja recién llegada.

Saburo se sintió más confiado en su actitud provocadora, por lo que señaló a Mikoto. La recordaba muy bien, por culpa de ella tuvo que ir al médico, para verificar que no tuviera futuros problemas sexuales. Muy salvaje la muchacha. Obviamente no iba a confesar aquello.

—Acabo de llamar a mi tutor — se jactó el muchacho — Van a tener que explicar la presencia de estas dos personas.

Fugaku se cruzó de brazos.

— Gracias por tu perspectiva, pero no fue dirigido a ti mi pregunta.

—Uchiha-san — indicó el guardia de seguridad — Estaba evitando que Namikaze-san se rebaje a un conflicto innecesario.

Fugaku asintió. Satisfecho con la respuesta. Hizo un gesto hacia Minato, quien respiró profundamente y luego asintió.

El guardia lo soltó al instante.

Casi al momento apareció un hombre fornido, con barba en forma de candado, su cabeza totalmente ausente de cabellos.

—Más te vale que sea importante, acabo de dejar una junta — replicó aquel sujeto.

—Lo es —insistió Saburo —Falta de seguridad aquí. Cualquiera puede entrar.

El hombre entrecerró la mirada.

— Te recuerdo que tengo llave electrónica.

—¡Me refiero a ellas! — Se exasperó el muchacho, señalando tanto a Mikoto como Kushina.

El mayor recién pareció reparar en ellas. Quizá tan acostumbrado a que el instituto sea exclusivo para varones, comenzando desde su nombre.

—Uchiha-kun. ¿Alguna explicación para esto?

Fugaku no le bajó la mirada al hombre. Había aprendido de su padre que siempre debe mantener los ojos fijos en su interlocutor.

—Las acciones administrativas no son para conocimiento y decisión de los tutores y padres — respondió Fugaku, con voz monótona — Sin embargo, en consideración a la interrupción de sus actividades, me permito informar que se estaba realizando la presentación de las instalaciones a las dos señoritas, en análisis de la expansión de estudiantes para incorporar a las de su género, con el fin de que los estudiantes de Dansei podamos interactuar con ellas, con el respeto y la dignidad que ellas merecen.

Sus palabras provocaron murmullos de ansiedad y emoción entre los estudiantes que estaban atentos a cada palabra.

Alguien dijo que si Fugaku conseguía ello, iba a besarle los pies.

—¡Entonces todo se reduce a cambios administrativos! — El hombre observó el tiempo que gastó y el dinero que perdió en esos momentos. Se lo iba a descontar de la asignación de Saburo. Para que aprenda a no ser un imprudente.

—Madara-san no lo permitirá — se atrevió a contradecir Saburo — Él sabe que Dansei...

—Necesita expandirse — replicó Fugaku — No podemos seguir con los ideales de mi ancestro. Indra-sama fue un visionario en su época. Es nuestra obligación, como sus sucesores, innovar.

El tutor de Saburo asintió.

—Sabes cuánto cuesta mi tiempo — replicó el hombre — Y si no, la factura que te pasaré, te lo recordará muy bien.

El muchacho no pareció estar de acuerdo con aquello. Ni muy buen salió su tutor de su rango de visión, notó la aparición de alguien más. Por lo que confío en su maldita suerte.

—Quiero ver la expresión que tendrás cuando Madara-sama se entere de tus planes. Cambiar la esencia de Dansei. Por algo es Dansei. — La sonrisa fue bastante visible en su rostro, al parecer confiado que el rector estará de su parte.

—Esos son asuntos que no te incumben. — Fugaku aprovechó que tenía la completa atención del otro y se dispuso a poner en claro un tema importante — Por cierto, independientemente de ello. Mikoto es mi prometida, y si me entero que ha vuelto a ser acosada...

—¿Qué chisme fue a decirte?— refutó de inmediato Saburo, con un inusual temblor en la quijada — Osas a manchar mi reputación.

Fugaku entrecerró la mirada. Su gesto demasiado parecido a su padre, por lo cual provocó más nerviosismo en el otro.

—Jamás dije que eras tú quien la acosaba — Fugaku fue cuidadosamente lento en sus siguientes palabras — Iba a indicar que, al ser parte del prestigioso Dansei Uchiha, fueras parte del _Proyecto Protector_.

— Y el acoso a mi futura nuera no quedará en el aire — agregó otra voz más profunda y tensa — Daré con los responsables y desearán la muerte.

Minato volvió sus ojos azules hacia Madara, creyendo que Fugaku estaría feliz por el retorno de su padre. Volvió los ojos hacia su amigo y lo notó demasiado serio e irritado.

Madara observó el reloj de su pulsera. Hace media hora que debieron irse todos los alumnos, pero seguían ahí, en el instituto, entrometiéndose en asuntos personales.

—Ya deberían haber dejado las instalaciones — observó el Uchiha —El que aún quiera quedarse, lo haré limpiar todos los salones durante las vacaciones.

No bien terminó su frase y prácticamente todos los presentes se marcharon.

Quedaron Minato, Fugaku, las dos féminas y el guardia de seguridad, quien contenía el aire.

La oscura mirada de Madara se fue hacia la pelirroja, provocando que frunciera el entrecejo. Muchacha demasiado llamativa. Observó entonces a la de cabellos negros, notando elegancia y belleza perfectamente armoniosa, lo suficiente para hacerse notar, pero no demasiado como la pelirroja.

Como no quería quedar como total ignorante, al desconocer quién era la prometida de Fugaku (y en honor a la verdad era lo único que le interesaba saber) Madara fue hacia quien podía darle respuestas.

— ¿Cómo es que lograron entrar?

El guardia de seguridad abrió la boca, pero antes de soltar una sola sílaba, fue la voz firme de Mikoto que habló, delatándose al instante. Madara recordaba perfectamente su voz.

—Yo le di pruebas que estoy comprometida con Fugaku-kun— El aludido se removió inquieto, junto a ella — Una vez que el señor, aquí presente, comprobó la veracidad de mis palabras, procedió a asignarme el acceso y tiempo de permanencia.

—Después de todo, aún no está oficializada la expansión — agregó Fugaku.

Madara asintió, asimilando las palabras.

—Expansión ¿Eh?

Fugaku se volvió hacia su padre.

—Y cuanto antes, mejor — en otras circunstancias, Madara hubiera reído al escuchar a Fugaku desafiarlo delante de tantas personas. Pero ha triunfado en una batalla que venía manteniendo hace mucho tiempo con su hijo y, solo por haber ganado en ello, se permitía ceder.

—Excelente trabajo, Okinawa — se dirigió hacia su empleado — Puede acompañar a Minato-kun y su acompañante hacia la salida.

El mencionado asintió. Aún temblando por dentro. Agradeció silenciosamente que aquella muchacha efectivamente haya sido la prometida del hijo de su patrón y ni siquiera haya mencionado que fue reacio a dejarlas entrar. La muchacha no ha sido una caprichosa egoísta.

—Mañana pasarás por mi oficina para hablar sobre tu aumento de sueldo.

Madara era muy estricto como jefe, pero también lograba reconocer cuando sus empleados tomaban sabias decisiones. Y el haber dejado pasar a Mikoto, no malogrando el compromiso, era indudablemente una excelente decisión.

Una vez a solas con Fugaku y Mikoto, Madara se sorprendió gratamente ante la reverencia de la joven.

—Es un gusto conocerlo. — expresó ella con voz suave — Más aún recuperado de su estado de salud.

Fugaku arqueó la ceja. Demasiado pronto para una _recuperación_ que, hasta ayer, parecía no existir.

El joven Uchiha no sabía cómo tratar el tema con Mikoto... Era demasiado obvio que Madara había forzado hasta lo inimaginable para casar a su unigénito, incluso con chantajes.

—Así que se casan en un mes — El entusiasmo lo delató muy pronto. Madara no sabía ocultar su ansiedad.

—De hecho, hablé con Mikoto hace una hora. Y si ella así lo desea, me gustaría disfrutar de un compromiso apropiado.

Madara se puso sutilmente en guardia.

—Apropiado... ¿Cómo?

Fugaku no cedió ante la mirada intimidante de su padre.

—Pedir la mano de Mikoto ante sus padres. Una cena adecuada. Tratar el tema de la expansión en Dansei, puede ser un regalo apropiado de bodas... — Fugaku pensó de inmediato la manera en que su padre acelere el proceso — No me gustaría que Mikoto se mantenga alejada de mí.

Oh, posesivo.

Una característica de los Uchiha que Madara entendía a la perfección.

—Todo eso está hecho — respondió Madara — ¿Cuándo tienen planeado casarse?

Fugaku hubiera deseado decir que mañana mismo. Aún sentía quemazón en los labios por seguir probando a su prometida, pero era algo que se reservaba para después.

Al final de cuentas, que no estén casados no significa que no puedan explorar adecuadamente su etapa de compromiso.

—Depende de cómo se den las circunstancias — Fugaku miró hacia la joven, buscando una aprobación. La tuvo con el sutil movimiento afirmativo de ella.

A Madara aquello le provocó emociones encontradas.

Si bien es cierto que quería ver casado cuánto antes a su hijo, también es cierto que quiere todo realizado debidamente.

—Tendrás cuanto antes la expansión oficializada. — miró a la joven, quien estaba inusualmente tímida — Mientras, puedes asistir desde mañana. El trámite administrativo lo encargaré a Sakumo.

—¿Uzumaki Kushina también puede ingresar? — preguntó Mikoto, muy sutilmente, aprovechando esa sensación de que su futuro suegro cedería hasta un viaje a la luna, si se lo pedían en ese instante.

Madara asintió con un sonido de aprobación.

—Cena de compromiso en quince días, boda en quince días más y expansión garantizada.

Aquello pareció una simple mención de los hechos. Pero su hijo de inmediato puso sus propias condiciones.

—Cena en siete días, expansión a tratar en la cena y revisión médica mañana. Posterior a la expansión oficial, la boda.

Madara tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse por el tema de la revisión médica.

—En la cena podríamos indicar fechas futuras para celebrar la boda. Sólo sugerencias de fechas...— se apresuró a agregar al ver cómo Fugaku iba a refutar.

El joven asintió, luego murmuró algo de llevar a Mikoto a su domicilio. Madara aprobó aquello.

Mikoto aprovechó cuando estuvieron a solas con Fugaku para recordarle que tenía un almuerzo para él. Con todo el ajetreo, esperaba que no se hubiera estropeado.

Fugaku reflexionó que ella no se había intimidado ante las imposiciones de su padre, y así mismo tampoco contradijo ninguna de sus palabras. Conociendo precisamente su lado rebelde, comentó, así un poco al azar, sobre las peleas que sufre al final de clases, notando cómo Mikoto se sonrojaba ante el hecho del acoso recibido.

—No pensé que supieras sobre ello — replicó Mikoto, apenada ante ello — Y aún así quieres... casarte conmigo.

Fugaku sonrió.

Él se consideraba afortunado ante el hecho que sea ella quien desee seguir con la boda.

Conversaron sobre cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos, mientras Fugaku mordía suavemente uno de los onigiri, deleitándose con su sabor.

—No ha sido tan malo esto del compromiso por cita concertada — comentó Mikoto en forma de conclusión, sus pensamientos yendo más rápido que sus palabras — Quizá podríamos así planificar el compromiso de nuestros hijos.

_Hijos._

Fugaku lo analizó unos segundos.

_Hacer_ hijos con ella sería sumamente agradable.

En especial si ella seguía diciendo su nombre, incluyendo el sufijo, de aquella sensual manera.

Mikoto se llevó una mano a la boca, como si deseara regresar las palabras dichas. La culpa la tiene Fugaku por hacer que su cerebro no coordine bien sus palabras.

Entonces lo vio sonreír.

Y sintió que empezaba a enamorarse de aquella sonrisa.

Disimuladamente Mikoto observó su entorno, notando lo casi nulo de personas a su alrededor, por lo cual aprovechó para pedirle otro de esos besos que él le había regalado hace momentos atrás.

Besando a su prometido, Mikoto suspiró, deseando larga vida para él, pensando en lo estúpida que fue al querer ser una viuda joven.

Y que las citas para concretar bodas, no estaban mal.

.

.

.

* * *

.  
.

.

_Años después, el corazón de Mikoto se rompió ante las duras palabras de su primogénito._

_—No vas a decidir sobre mi vida, no me casaré con esa estúpida._

_Itachi, su Itachi-kun, se mantuvo completamente inflexible en ese punto._

_Mikoto hubiera deseado tener el apoyo y la guía de Fugaku. Pero, en esos angustiosos momentos, su esposo estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte._

_Ella definitivamente no deseaba quedar viuda._

_El menor de sus hijos, de doce años de edad, pareció no percibir la tensión entre su hermano y ella. __Reclamó su atención con un jalón de faldas._

_—¿Tengo que esperar a que papá muera? — a Sasuke-chan aquel asunto le parecía preocupar urgentemente —¿No puedo tener un adelanto de mi herencia?_

**Continuará...**

Dedicado a Akiiko, y Ari-Cat por ser geniales ️


End file.
